weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Myriagee
Myriagee was a rich Fakegee and was also the ruler of the Myria's Sector, which is located in Magna's Galaxy. His wealth all came from the several corporations he owns throughout the Trolliverse. He is also known for his rather unpopular measures he takes for his nation, such as the violent conduct of the police against criminality and death penalty. Myriagee is also good at playing chess and has an excelent knowledge on robotics. He was then possessed by Digomolati. His soul is technically dead and his body is being used as a shell. History Early Years Myriagee was just another normal Fakegee, but he had no special powers other than being very smart. Since he was a kid, he always loved all the formal and physical sciences and, because of this, he also loved chess. He lived with his mother and never met his father, but it is rumored whoever he is must be someone very smart who also loves math. Adulthood and Rule He grew up loving math, computer science, robotics, physics, chemistry and, for some reason, most social sciences. He eventually got engaged in politics and, several years later, became the successful ruler of the Myria's Sector (he named it after himself), at Magna's Galaxy. His rule slowly became more and more violent as he tried to rid the star cluster from criminals by employing the most violent ways. Despite this, he is still the ruler of the star cluster and does not appear to have any thought about giving up. There is also a rumor that he had several sons during his rule, but never cared about any of them. At the age of 35, he used a potion to freeze his current look, making him look like 35 forever. Accident at King Dagoltoimi Palace One day, Myriagee went on an expedition to Duskplains and visited a bunch of cities to make his image look good to the Hydregs. He took advantage of his stay and also visited King Dagoltoimi Palace, an important historical site of that planet. Inside the building he had an accident involving "a pitfall trap", but he survived it, though he was possessed by Digomolati. Change on Rule Aftet the expedition, his rule appeared to become even more violent. His repressive laws reduced the criminality levels to zero and he also made heavy funding in the army. Because of this, Myria's Sector became the 2nd most powerful nation in terms of military in Magna's Galaxy, losing only to the Centinid Republic. He eventually sent a bunch of soldiers to Fallen-82 and other planets of the Centinid Republic. This started the War of the Creepy Crawlies. The reasons behind the invasion is still unknown but it may be more than just political issues... During an event in which Magna Weegeepede and some Finnittanian spies where sent to the Myria's Sector it was revealed Myriagee went insane and started wearing some of kind of mask on his head. He was also abnormally powerful and actually resisted some headshots, killing some Finnittanian spies, severely injuring one and almost killing M.Weegeepede. The party managed to escape though and report this. Later, Digomolati took full control of his body and killed him in the process. Personality Myriagee is an extremely smart Fakegee and is a master on all the sciences that involve logic. His hobbie is to create robots to aid him on his daily chores. He is also an excellent chess player and the ruler of the Myria's Sector. He has a sense of justice and takes the laws on his star cluster very seriously. Way too seriously, actually. He can also be somewhat paranoid and outright brutal and apathetic. He also appears to have some interest in the occult... None of this matters now though since he is dead. Trivia * He is a good friend of M.Weegeepede. Category:Non-Recolors Category:Fakegees Category:Smart creatures Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Rulers Category:Deceased Category:Billionaires